halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts/The Chronicles of Good and Evil/Loose Ends: Tales From Beyond/Old Gun, More Ammo
Very Nice -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, but I felt I should've done better on JWR being drunk... though I've never been drunk myself, so that's one of the hardest things I've written...--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 15:34, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I've got an idea if 077 ever comes back in, He makes an entrance, and then gets slapped by CR for leaving her, xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:39, 23 November 2007 (UTC) /me burns your idea. It was ok. -- CR 21:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) So your not eager to slap me? O__O -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:00, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Just drop it. -- CR 02:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Heh, yokay, your call -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) LOL!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 05:24, 24 November 2007 (UTC) >_>. -- CR 14:51, 24 November 2007 (UTC) "How 'bout you, love?" hehehehe, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Holy fucking crap! I just realized it! I died! Other then that, pretty good stufflez.=] --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:06, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Damn you Bleepo!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! It's good stuff. =Z -- CR 00:59, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Part 6 has me confused -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Huh. Now Christine has a thing for 077. That was unexpected and funny. -- CR 19:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Yikes! I don't wanna be a womanizer now! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Yay, Part 8 is out and it is good! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I pity thee, Church, for you are knocked out often :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ummmm, Part 10 doesn't have me as enthused...Man, I got my ass kicked. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Oh no... I'm in a fighter piloted by HD... this is going to suck. -- Your Worst Nightmare 01:00, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Just wondering when am i going to get involved --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 03:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Heh... Having HD pilot a ship is exactly like having a monkey pilot it... (Sorry, HaloDude...). -- CR Well....maybe he's got a little more skill than that -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:21, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Probably... But you've seen Flood fly things... -- CR 21:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Hehe, yeah -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I'M HUMAN!!! -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Holy fucking crap! I just realized it! I was almost turned into a Flood, HaloDude needs driving lessons (Big surprise. :P), and AJ is a human again! -- The CR Wow! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 04:26, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ding dong HaloDude's human, yayz, Grievous is swimmin' again and I want to see moar! CR 04:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) And more there has been! Good stuff. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:02, 31 January 2008 (UTC)